This invention relates to emblems for vehicles, more particularly, a back-lit emblem for vehicles having at least one light emitting diode (“LED”) embedded within the emblem that emits light from the rear of the emblem, thereby illuminating the emblem at night and adding to the overall visual appearance of the vehicle.
Emblems are commonly placed on vehicles to indicate which company manufactured the vehicle and/or the model of the vehicle. Emblems may be in the shape of a logo, lettering showing the make and model of a vehicle or any other design, such as a sports team's logo, a religious symbol, etc. Emblems are normally placed on the front portion of a car hood, the front grill and/or the rear of the vehicle. A problem with current emblems is that they cannot be seen in the dark.
Therefore, a need exists for a back-lit emblem for vehicles that allows the emblem to be seen at night and increases the overall visual appearance of a vehicle.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.(U.S. unlessstated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date7,387,397Konet, et al.Jun. 17, 2008CN2905560YGuohui, et al.May 30, 20077,175,324KwonFeb. 13, 2007FR2884199A1Convers, et al.Oct. 13, 2006CN2815776YGuohui, et al.Sep. 13, 2006CN2815777YGuohui, et al.Sep. 13, 2006JP2004051046AHanamotoFeb. 19, 2004DE20200400491DebuschJun. 03, 2004FR2848943A1Roche, et al.Jun. 25, 20042003/0,037,472NolanFeb. 27, 20036,190,026MooreFeb. 20, 2001JP8002342AMochizukiJan. 09, 1996FR2723710A3GeorgesFeb. 23, 19965,211,466Jarocki, et al.May 18, 1993JP5213124ASuzukiAug. 24, 19931,629,231StoverMay 17, 19271,402,479CausonJan. 03, 1922